


Trio

by FlowerB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Partners to Lovers, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB
Summary: Remus, Sirius, and James are in a polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I know there will be more parts to this story but I'm just not sure when I'll get around to them. So maybe bookmark it for later if your interested. Thanks for reading. <3

Remus was kneeling, head bowed, naked, all but his black leather collar. James circled him stopping at his back he trailed his index finger across Remus' shoulders and then down his spine pausing at his already slick hole, that was currently being stretched open with a small black butt plug. Remus whimpered with his need. He had been here bound, gagged, prepped and kneeling for hours. James ran his finger around his rim, causing a tremor to shake his whole body. He was aching from his position and his desire.   
James buried his nose in Remus hair and inhaled deeply. "Gods. You smell divine." James cooed into Remus' ear.   
Remus whimpered again. His cock was throbbing with his need that was being held back with a cock ring. James removed his gag. "Please sir. Please, he left me here. Like this. I need to cum." Remus' body shook as he begged.  
James stroked Remus head. "Yes, Sirius told me how he had left you for me. And what a beautiful sight you are." James stated calmly. "As far as you cumming. Well if you can wait just a few moments longer. I promise I'll make you cum so hard your head will spin." He growled.  
"Yes, sir. I can wait." Remus said trying to calm himself. James was already taking his clothes off. He was naked kneeling behind Remus. "I'm going to remove this." James said gently tugging on the plug. Remus whined at the loss. James whispered a spell to unbind his arms so he could hold himself up. He was now on his hands and knees. Soon he was filled with James' cock. Remus gasped as James' tip brushed his prostate. He ached from the sensation. Wanting it. Needing it. But not being able to finish. It was the sweetest form of torture imaginable. "Oh please." He wanted to scream it, but it came out a whisper as James thrust inside him again. James reached around and removed the ring and stroked Remus’ erection with his hand as he thrust into him again.   
"Not yet." James grunted. Remus used every bit of will power he had left to keep his orgasm at bay. James picked up the pace, with his hand and his hips. Remus moaned, his breathing ragged. "You are so beautiful Moons. I want you to cum for me." James said. "Yes Sir." Remus groaned before releasing his seed all over James' hand and onto the floor beneath him. James pulled out, still hard. Remus body was limp, lifeless. James wrapped his arms around him and carried him across the room to the bed. "Rest now." James said and kissed him on the forehead. "But Sir---" Remus wanted to please him but his body wouldn't respond. "I said rest." James cut him off. "I'm alright. Promise." James smiled. Remus was already drifting off to sleep as James left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> J.k. Rowling owns the rights to the characters depicted in this story. No copyright intended.


End file.
